thecharmedcovenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Book of Shadows
Spells ' ' The spells in this section were created within 'The Coven' fanfiction unless specified as a 'Charmed Original' in which case it was featured in the show and is the product of Warner Brothers. ''' ''To Diminish An Unwanted Evil (Season 9 Episode 3) '' "From the earth through wence it came, Take thee to the ground, Release the evil from it's grasp, To extinguish what was found." '''Spell to Vanquish Acerbitas(Season 9 Episode 6) "Demon of distorting pain, Through the roots relive the game. Forever with this witches spell, Take this demon back to hell." Spell to Summon Sitri (Season 9 Episode 8) ' "Prince of Hell, by our desire, Come to us through reins of fire, Take thy secrets as you will, '''B'ut come to us and first be still." '''To Cloak Oneself From Being Sensed, Summoned, or Scryed For(Season 9 Episode 12)"Cloak me from this magic white, Be it day or be it night. Hide me from the one that seeks, Peace of mind for her to keep." To Vanquish Scekeratus Demons (Season 9 Episode 20) ' "Bring all Scekeratus demons here, Let the fire take them, make them disappear, To bring justice to their victims and sooner make a mend, Fire as beginning, fire as end." '''To Evoke Water (Season 9 Episode 20) ' "I call upon the Halliwell line, To help us in this desperate time, Let water flow through systems near, Make fire cease, entrances clear." 'Spell to Unbind Powers (Season 9 Episode 24) ' " Loosen knots, White magic unbind, Free the magic whose heart is tied to mine." ' ' Spell to Distribute Powers into Two sets of Witches From A Different Time (Season 9 Episode 24) "Take these powers in the air, Separate them each by pair, From four to eight, Let these powers duplicate." 'Spell to Find the Goddess of Hate (Season 9 Episode 32) ' "Bring us to the Goddess of Hate, One who turns hearts to stone, In this time we cannot wait, Through the barrier we walk alone." 'To See What Is Hidden (Season 9 Episode 32 and 52) ' "Reveal to use what can't be seen, Uncloak these walls, remove this dream." 'Protection From Erida’s Scream (Season 9 Episode 34) ' "Screams of hate, Remove them now, It cannot wait, Protect us from this evil somehow" '''Spell to Vanquish Erida (Seaon 9 Episode 35)(with potion made from golden apple) "Earth, water, wind, and fire, We call our ancestors bring us higher, Destroy the immortal of hate and strife, Love begotten like a knife By the power of four, You exist no more" To Bring Death by Poison (Season 9 Episode 40) (with potion) ' "Branch of Hemlock, o your deed, Blood of life you will impede, Poisoned bark, to stop thy breath, And in the end, ill bring you death" '''To Ease The Death of A Loved One (Season 9 Episode 41)(Personal Gain) ' "Release me from the ties that bind, Free my heart and free my mind, Forget not my sisters three, Make them more than a memory" 'To Hear the Truth (Season 9 Episode 42) ( Original Charmed) ' "For those who want the truth revealed, Opened hearts and secrets unsealed From now until it is now again After which the memory ends. Those who now are in this house, Will hear the truth from others' mouths." 'To Awaken Souls Trapped on the Ghostly Plane (Season 9 Episode 43) ' "Magic force, by atheme bind, Release the souls that remain in twined, Bring them forth from ghostly plane, To settle where they will remain." 'To Enhance Elemental Powers (Season 9 Episode 44) ' '"North, South, East, West, ' Bring four to their best, Through good magic end the slaughter, Earth, Fire, Air, Water." '''To Call Forth Future Progeny (Season 9 Episode 45) "Power of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Bring before us now we call, From future realms our children all." To Call Forth Powers (Season 9 Episode 46) (Original Charmed) "Powers of the witches rise, Course unseen across the skies, Come to us who call you near, Come to us and settle here." To Call Upon Our Ancestors(Season 9 Episode 47) (Original Charmed) "Patricia, Penelope, Prudence, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace. Halliwell witches stand strong beside us, Vanquish this evil through time and space!" To Return to the Past (Season 9 Episode 50) (Original Charmed) "A time for everything, And to everything it's place, Return what has been moved, Through time and space." Spell to Locate a Lost Love (Season 9 Episode 51) ''' "Bring us to the one we seek, Be he strong or be he weak, Where once we wandered, let us see, Bring love back to me." '''To Break A Magically Induced Cage or Binding (Season 9 Episode 52 and Season 10 Episode 40) Unbind this magic black as night, Release the chains and make it right, Where once was caged, now is not, Free the souls we sought. Calling Upon the Elements (Season 9 Episode 53) "North, South, East, West, Earth, Fire, Air, Water, Autumn, Summer, Spring, Winter, Four times three will set us free, et the elements take you, So mote it be!" Entries (Season 9 Episode 4) Belladonna:'' A sedative, often used in tea to succumb the user to a restful sleep. However when used in excess, may cause the person to become unconscious for several hours, in extreme cases it can sometimes result in death. '' Belladonna has been supposed to be used in demonic ritualistic potions, which involve the process of spilling an innocents blood, and combining the blood with the belladonna by using an animus dagger. The dagger represents the innocents soul and in turn creates a extremely strong poison that can cause death within several minute. ''(Season 9 Episode 6) Acerbitas: It was noted that he was a hired demon who used enchantments to enhance already poisonous plants. Although he was a lower level demon, he was often protected and regarded as fairly dangerous to the common witch. They key to his weakness was to use healing herbs to counteract the poisons in combination with powerful white magic.'' ''(Season 9 Episode 8) Sitri: A Great Prince of Hell, and reigns over sixty legions of demons. He causes men to love women and vice versa, and makes them to show themselves naked if it is desired. He also reveals secrets of women, mocking them. He is depicted with the face of a leopard and the wings of a griffin, but under the conjurer's request he changes into a very beautiful man. '' Other spellings: Bitru, Sytry. (Season 9 Episode 18) Sceleratus demons: ''A cult of demonic devotees known for impersonating mortal criminals. If arrested they often disappear from jail to wreck havoic in a different disguise, commonly assumed by police as a break out. The only way to differentiate Scekeratus demons from mortal criminals is a mark branded on the inside of their upper arm. The mark usually resembles a crow or black bird- but not always. The Scekeratus demons are easily vanquished individually by a potion or spell which induces fire. However often many Scekeratus demons infiltrate an area at once, making them harder to destroy. To vanquish all Scekeratus demons apart of one's cult- a power of three spell will most likely be needed.'' '''(Season 9 Episode 31) Erida: '''Goddess of hate, sister and companion to Ares, the brutal war God. An immortal, Erida can be invoked by reading the opening lines of Book 11 of the Iliad. Her scream turns the hearts of man and beast to stone, making them forget everything except their longing for the sweetness of battle. The only thing they feel is the hate from her scream ringing in their ears and enveloping their entire being. Erida carries a Golden Apple that she uses to channel her magic. Although there is no known vanquish, Erida can be banished if separated from the Golden apple